horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
This Afternoon
This Afternoon is the eighth and final single from rock band Nickelback's sixth studio album Dark Horse, released on March 23, 2010. Lyrics Lookin' like another Bob Marley day Hittin' from the bong like a diesel train And I'm down with hanging out this afternoon We got weeds in the backyard four feet tall Cheech and Chong probably would of smoked 'em all So I'm out on the couch this afternoon Beer bottles layin' on the kitchen floor If we take 'em all back we can buy some more So I doubt we'll go without this afternoon You better hang on if your taggin' along 'Cause we'll be doin' this 'till six in the mornin' Nothin' wrong with goin' all night long Just not tough to put the brakes on, Doesn't matter when you'd rather Get up, and go out Me and all my friends We drink up, we fall down And then we do it all again Just sitting around, hangin' out this afternoon Landlord says I should buy a tent But he can kiss my ass 'cause I paid the rent So I doubt he'll kick me out this afternoon Down on the corner in a seedy bar Jukebox crankin' out the CCR Had a few, to Suzy Q this afternoon You better hang on if your taggin' along 'Cause we'll be doin' this 'till six in the mornin' Nothin' wrong with goin' all night long Just not tough to put the brakes on, Doesn't matter when you'd rather Get up, and go out Me and all my friends We drink up, we fall down And then we do it all again Yeah we get up, and go out Me and all my friends We drink up, we fall down And then we do it all again Yeah, just sitting around hanging out this afternoon Don't wanna wristwatch or an alarm clock To see what time it is From the moment I wake up I just love being with my friends We barely get by but have the best times And hope it never ends We drink all day until we fall down So we can do it all again It's not the human walk It's the human race If you ain't livin' on edge You're takin' too much space So I doubt I'll figure out Just what to do 'Bout to kick it around Hanging out this afternoon You better hang on if your taggin' along 'Cause we'll be doin' this 'till six in the mornin' Nothin' wrong with goin' all night long Just not tough to put the brakes on, Doesn't matter when you'd rather Get up, and go out Me and all my friends We drink up, we fall down And then we do it all again Yeah we get up, and go out Me and all my friends We drink up, we fall down And then we do it all again Just sitting around Get up, and go out Me and all my friends We drink up, we fall down And then we do it all again Just kicking around, hanging out this afternoon Sitting around, hanging out this afternoon Just kicking around, hanging out this afternoon Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon Why It Sucks # Very generic radio pop and country rock instrumentals. # It's incredibly boring. # Boring production. # Lazy mixing. # The lyrics are just about getting high and partying until 6 in the morning, it's about what you'd expect from a house party song. Redeeming Qualities # Decent vocals. # The music video is well-produced. Category:Nickelback Songs Category:Country rock songs Category:Pop-rock songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Bad Songs with Good Vocals Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Nickelback's Downfall